


Dog Day

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Hostage Situations, Panic, Tension, i couldn't help but a bromance with allen and connor, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Human Connor gets put on his first hostage situation.Part two of Bad Things, Good People.





	Dog Day

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while trying to tag that I had spelled Connor's name wrong 56 times. It's fixed, but... the trauma.

Stepping into the apartment, the first thing that Connor could felt was air. The nighttime breeze, seeping in from what was most likely a broken window or a cracked open door.

He dismissed that and glanced to the side, at a family photo that stood on a side table near the entrance. He'd been told beforehand that the family's nanny had taken the child hostage, after killing the father. Connor picked up the photo to look at their faces.

The mother, Caroline; the father, John; and the child, Emma. Now, it would only be Emma and Caroline. It never fazed, how easily a life could leave this earth. Just a single blink, and that person would never look in your direction again.

If he failed this hostage, it would only be Caroline.

Connor set the photograph back onto the surface and noticed that the fish tank to the left was shattered by gunfire. A single fish lay on the floor, but it was dead. As before; it never fazed to amaze. The man walked passed it to see the situation of which he was called for, but he was bumped into first by the disheveled Caroline, her face soaked with tears and wisps sticking up from her hair, like she'd kept grabbing her head.

“Help- you have to help her,” she sobbed loudly, grasping Connor's shirt. She didn't even look to see who he was first. She just assumed that everyone was there to help her. When she looked up at Connor's face with her wide eyes, she realized that he wasn't whatever hope she had hoped for or wanted. Two SWAT team members came up behind her and she looked back at them. “Why are you sending _him_? Why are you sending a man? He'll ruin things!” she cried, but the men only seemed to support her mentality that men only helped men; they grabbed her to escort her out and into safety. Connor watched her go, pressing his lips together.

So, something had at least happened for her to want a female hostage negotiator. That gave him some insight as to what had led to a man being killed and his daughter taken hostage.

He looked at a SWAT member who had their gun drawn, all of the men pointing their guns towards the kitchen, where there were curtains drawn over the patio doors. Where the hostage was, most likely.

“Do you know where Captain Allen is?” he asked. The man in black pointed at an open archway, but Connor couldn't see where he was looking because of the helmet he wore. The brunette nodded and turned away to walk to the arch, which led him to the master bedroom. Inside, two men stood at an open laptop, one without a helmet on his cellphone.

“My men are ready to move in _now_ \- we can't risk some rookie messing things up here!” the man yelled angrily into his phone. Connor glanced around the bedroom. The bed was made, and there was an open gun case on the floor beside the closet. After a moment, the man hung up his phone and turned his attention to the computer. “Try-”

“Captain Allen,” Connor spoke up. The man without his helmet turned his head to the side in acknowledgment, but from the sloping of his shoulders, Connor could see that he was annoyed. Probably with him. “I'm Connor, the-”

“Rookie hostage negotiator, I know.” Captain Allen turned to looked at Connor, the lighter brunette holding the captain's gaze. He would never get accustomed to everyone's doubts, but he could at least look like it. Allen watched the man for a moment, like he were judging him, and then he scoffed and shook his head. “So, why'd they send a male negotiator?”

“Was there some sort of conflict between the nanny and child?” Connor asked. Allen gave him a look.

“Why?”

“Because that's what the mother asked, too.”

Allen glared at Connor before turning back to the computer. “The mother says that he's been molesting the girl. She left to tell security and when they came back up, the nanny started shooting at them. The security's dead in the kitchen.”

“What is the nanny's name?”

“I don't know.”

“Does he have any prior convictions?”

Allen gave a low growl of discomfort and turned to face Connor again. He walked to the man, close enough for Connor to smell his cologne and the superficial scent of his SWAT suit. “I haven't the slightest idea. We're trying to save the girl, I'm not focusing on names or something from the past, alright? Now if you don't get out there before he drops that girl, I will kill you myself. One wrong move, the _slightest_ change of movement, could send them both off of the edge. A gust of wind?” Allen sucked his teeth and turned away. “Don't mess around, rookie.”

Connor meant to swallow, but it came as a slightly audible gulp. He watched Captain Allen quizzically before turning away to leave the room.

He was right. Any change of weight, or any tiny movement could unbalance the hostage and her capture and send them both falling over the edge. The same with the wind. If any slight of the wind blew at them...

Connor looked around once he was outside of the bedroom. Bullet holes filled the walls, suggesting that the nanny had probably tried shooting the mother, but she had run. They laced the wall of an open archway to the daughter's bedroom, tinted purple because of a lamplight. Connor decided to step inside.

On the bed were headphones and an ipod, but they didn't hold his interest. He looked at the walls of the bedroom, where posters hung, and drawings. On the desk in the room was a tablet with a video file and schoolwork papers. He made his way over to look at the papers.

Emma, third grade. So she was around ten years old. He looked at the tablet, the screen holding the faces of a blonde man and Emma. He pressed play and listened to the audio while he flipped through the school papers.

Daniel was the capture's name, as Emma introduced. Connor glanced back at the tablet.

The two looked close. Honestly, Daniel looked like an older brother figure, or maybe father. So why take her hostage?

Connor paused the video again before leaving the bedroom and going back to the main room. He reached out to tap a man's shoulder, to ask him something, but as he peered around him, he saw what he was looking for. John's body.

The brunette walked around the man, but a sudden gunshot rang out, the bullet so close that Connor could hear it whiz by him. Then there was a cry of pain. A SWAT member had been shot.

“Dammit, what are you waiting for!” Captain Allen yelled at Connor, taking safety behind a flipped table with two other men, guns drawn. The man whom had been shot was helped to safety by another, who assured them that it was just a flesh wound. Connor was still in trouble. The man closed his eyes and huffed, realizing now that the room wasn't airy anymore, but hot. Or it was just him sweating.

“I'm on it, Captain Allen!” he called out. Allen watched him from the table, angry with him. Connor opened his eyes and glanced at the man before turning back to John's corpse.

From that gunshot, Daniel was still armed; probably with the gun from the case in the bedroom. And Connor wasn't. The brunette saw that John's arm was outstretched, and he followed it to a tablet. The screen was cracked, but it was still workable. Connor rushed to the tablet, kneeling down beside it and picking it up to look at it.

The screen showed a website for house nannies. It looked like John was looking at a woman's profile, and what got Connor's attention more was that her suggested pay was cheap. Very cheap for the rich family that John's was. Connor glanced back at Captain Allen, who's attention was elsewhere as he directed some SWAT members. The brunette swallowed and looked back at the tablet, where he went into the browsing history.

A majority of the history was to the family's banking accounts, and their funding. When Connor clicked it to see for himself, the family was... running on bankrupt. He furrowed his eyebrows. Bankrupt? He reloaded the page, but the balance was still the same. He looked at John's body.

“...What have you done?” he asked softly, reaching out to feel the man's pockets. In one, he could feel a small card, like a business card. He slipped it out to look at it. It read the name of a casino. Connor closed his eyes and sighed.

So John was a gambling addict. And Daniel was molesting Emma. John and Caroline were wanting to replace Daniel with a new nanny, for a very cheap pay. That alone wasn't enough to make a man snap. Was it when Caroline went to report Daniel to the security? Most likely; if Daniel was arrested and found guilty, he'd go to prison and be registered as a child molester for the rest of his life.

Connor stood up and left to the kitchen, so that he could go onto the roof. Inside, he could smell burning. Looking to the side, there was a pot boiling over on the stove, the water spilling out and scorching the burner, staining it as the heat dried the starchy agua. Connor looked down, where the security man's dead body lay on the floor beside the kitchen table. Stepping around it, the man went to the stove and shut the burner off. Then, another gunshot.

It wasn't anywhere near him, but it did get another man. Across from the kitchen in the main room, a man fell to the floor and didn't groan out in pain, or try and get back up. ...He had died.

Connor watched the body for a moment before looking at the patio doors, where he couldn't tell if the two SWAT men were looking at him because of their helmets, but he felt like they were. He felt like they were judging him.

He walked up to the doors and slipped outside.

The bullet hit him faster than he could even hear it leave the gun, grazing against his left arm and burning his flesh from the heat. The pain was instant, but like the man inside; it was a flesh wound. Connor gulped and looked over the terrace, where Daniel stood at the edge of the roof with Emma. The blonde kept his gun trained on Connor. Connor took a deep breath and spoke.

“Hi, Daniel,” he called out, because there was a helicopter nearby with snipers inside. There were snipers all around, on other buildings, at the ready to kill the man with the child. The chopper wasn't close, though, because the wind from the propellers could influence Daniel and Emma into being thrust from the roof.

Daniel blinked and narrowed his eyes. “W- how do you-”

“I know a lot about you, Daniel,” Connor called out. “My name is Connor!”

Daniel stared at Connor in doubt, holding Emma beside him by her shoulder, the girl sobbing.

“Daniel, please,” she cried, looking up at the man. She wanted to go to Connor. Daniel grit his teeth and tightened his grip on her.

“Shut up, Emma!”

Emma cried more in fear and depression. Connor slowly started approaching them.

“Daniel,” he called out, “I know that you two are very close. John was going to fire you, wasn't he?”

Daniel glared at Connor. “They lied, all they do is lie! They lied about liking me, they lied about loving Emma, and they _lied about this_!” he spat angrily, waving the gun around, motioning to the apartment. “They lied! _Caroline lied_!”

“Lied about what, Daniel? You're going to take another innocent life, just because someone lied to you? People lie all of the time; all we can do is accept it, or get the truth,” Connor called out. Emma's sobbing grew and she stuck out a foot to run away from Daniel, but Connor noticed and shook his head at her, staring into her eyes. He couldn't let her move. If she ran and Daniel tried to grab her, they could fall.

“John isn't innocent! No one is innocent! Caroline lied about me molesting Emma- I would _never hurt her_!” Daniel cried. There was so much emotion in his face that Connor paused in his step. He let out a slow breath.

“I know you didn't hurt Emma, Daniel,” he lied. He didn't know. All he knew was what he was told. But, could Daniel have really found time to molest the child when the bedrooms had no doors? “But please, you are hurting her now. You can let her go; just let me take her.”

“I can't,” Daniel said sadly and shook his head, watching Connor. “They'll kill me if I let her go.”

“No, they won't. If you comply-”

“I could have killed Caroline,” the blonde said. “She can't run fast because of her ankle- I could have killed her.”

“Then why didn't you?” Daniel asked despite himself. Daniel looked down at Emma.

“Because she's pregnant, and Emma likes babies.”

Connor watched Daniel. “...I know, that you're at a very delicate state of mind. I know about John's gambling, and the debts, and this accusation about you and Emma- you're very upset, I understand.”

Daniel shook his head slowly. “...You don't understand how much this job means to me. Everything bad happens to good people! I did everything for them! I never asked for help, I never questioned what they were doing, I never told them when I was upset, I never got mad when they stopped paying me!” He got so agitated that he accidentally pushed Emma in his grasp, but he didn't let go of her. Her foot came off of the edge, but Daniel held her in place. It was enough to make Connor act, though. He broke into a run, which startled Daniel into shooting his gun at the negotiator. Connor was shot in the chest, but he threw an arm out to grab Emma, where he pulled her away from Daniel. Before Daniel could shoot Connor again, the snipers started shooting their rounds. Connor threw Emma to the ground and climbed on top of her to shield the girl, from the bullets and from seeing Daniel being shot.

He glanced back at Daniel, who lay on the roof, staring blankly at him, blood splattering his face from his wounds. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes.

He'd... succeeded. But it didn't really feel like it.

The SWAT team started coming over from indoors, and a man helped Connor to his feet. It left Emma to see Daniel's body, and she started screaming and shrieking in fear. Captain Allen walked over to she and Connor and looked at the wounded man, who held a hand over his bleeding wound, in the right of his chest. The two met gazes but didn't say anything, and Connor was led away for medical. Captain Allen looked at Daniel's bleeding corpse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Connor" is underlined RED! There is no way anyone uses this spelling!!


End file.
